Drabble Prompts
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Prompts to drabbles and some ChuckieAngie prompt drabbles. Yes it’s been a long time…
1. Chapter 1

_These are 30 prompts from another challenge I did, which I'm challenge anyone in the 'rats community to. _

_I'm doing my (slightly) Chuckie/Angelica ones and putting them up on the next page. _

_It'd be cool to see some prompt related drabbles. _

_Here they are: _

----

**1. meeting**

2. smile

3. jealous

4. weapon

5. blink

6. sigh

7. blood

8. water

9. sky

10. blush

11. game

12. life

13. heat

14. laugh

15. cold

16. fear

17. lust

18. anger

19. nightmare

20. heart

21. bet

22. kiss

23. need

24. drink

25. scar

26. bath

27. hair

28. love

29. finale

30. death


	2. Chapter 2

_I haven't been around this community for a while. I was thinking of doing a Sam/Tucker fic from Danny Phantom but decided to drabble a bit on this. I'm not great at committing to stories (that's why drabbles are cool). _

_Still love Chuckie…. (and probably Tucker too… must be that I have thing for geeks). _

_Here's the first ten of these drabble things anyways… _

**Hi everyone!!! **

---

**1. ****meeting **

The moment anyone else was around, the act began – especially when meeting someone new. Chuckie never found it endearing, but always muttered a bit under his breath like his dad would have, when Angelica felt she had to turn on the charm that it seemed everyone else could see through but her.

**2. ****smile **

If braces ever made it onto the "what's hot" list, Angelica was certain she'd shoot herself… however she still defended his dorky grin from her cheerleader friends when Susie made a comment about it. Although she coaxed herself that it was for Susie's sake all along.

**3. ****jealous **

"You think this is funny Finster?" She asked, making a rude gesture as she lowered her eyelids at the sight of Susie and Harold dancing. If he tried even so much as to HINT that she was jealous, she'd let him have it.

**4. ****weapon **

There were screams all around, as everyone in the small dormitory saw what Dil pulled out of his knapsack. "How did that get in there?" He asked sheepishly as Angelica held back a snigger at how tight Chuckie had grabbed onto Tommy.

**5. ****blink **

By the time high school came along, she had the perfect excuse not to see her cousin or his dorky friends ever again. When Chuckie finally made it to the school, she didn't even blink when he tried to ask her something. However, when Tommy finally made it, she got her comeuppance for her year of trying to pretend that Chuckie didn't exist.

**6. sigh**

"So how many dateless dances will this be this year?" She asked sitting next to him. He sighed and held up three fingers.

"I really feel for ya, Finster" she said as a throwaway comment and sighed herself, regaining her composure. As long as he didn't realize she felt as pathetic as he did right then, she would be fine.

**7. blood**

When he was five, he remembered his first major collision with his endlessly painful relationship with tricycles. He also remembered her sticking Tommy's shirt against the wound and drying to trickles of blood from his knee like an older sister would have. All those treasured memories were locked away tight, afraid if he told anyone what he remembered he'd be laughed at worse than usual.

**8. water**

He always came last in vacation or camp swimming contests. She just couldn't be bothered. When Tommy suggested she was afraid of getting wet and Phil dumped a bucket of water on her on vacation, Chuckie remembered thinking that one of the monsters from Dil's book must have come to life.

**9. sky**

As the group spun around again, giggled and fell to the ground to look up at the sky, Angelica grabbed Susie by the arm. She wasn't going to be the only one mature around here… not again.

"There's no shame in acting like a kid" Susie said, before leaving her to realize it was a lonely road staying _sane._

**10. blush**

He gave away everything by it. She remembered thinking 'why me?' but after a while, that blush ended up making her cheeks feel hot too.


End file.
